Traditionally, fish meat has been mainly used for the manufacture of a Japanese seafood specialty called "Neriseihin" or formed fish meat paste which is made from fish meat Surimi or a certain type of cominuted fish meat by adding starch, salt, seasonings, water and other ingredietns if necessary and processed by grinding, mixing, forming in molds, ad finally heating. The basic principle of the above processing is the gel forming ability inherent to fish meat.
Needless to say, these "Neriseihin" or formed fish meat paste are very important seafood products made from fish meat which has been a prime protein food resource for years here in Japan. And if the usage of fish meat can be diversified for basic materials for various kinds of processed food products other than "Neriseihin", the importance of fish meat as a protein food resource may be significantly expanded.
However, fish meat possesses an inherent property of gel forming. When fish meat is used for food products, this gel forming ability tends to form so called "Dama" or heterogeneous particles of meat ground, which spoils the appearance, texture, and mouth-feel thereof. In other words, while this forming ability inherent to fish meat is indispensable for "Neriseihin" production, it is desirable to reduce, if not eliminate, the ability when fish meat is to be used for materials in more diversified fields beyond "Neriseihin".